Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the disclosure relate to field of display technique, in particularly to a filler of a sealant, a method for manufacturing the same and a composite sealant.
Description of the Related Art
A Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) has been widely used in electronic devices such as mobile phones, televisions, computer displays and the like. The LCD comprises a color filter substrate and an array substrate. Liquid crystals are filled between the color filter substrate and the array substrate to form a liquid crystal cell. In order to prevent the liquid crystals from being leaked out and external contaminations from entering the liquid crystal cell, a sealant is coated on a periphery of the liquid crystal cell. Currently, the sealant for use in the display art contains a light initiator and a thermal initiator. Thus, an UV pre-curing is firstly performed, and then a thermal curing is performed. Since the sealant not only has a good coating property but also ensures a good UV curing and thermocuring properties, optimal ratios of the respective compositions are relatively stable. Therefore, it is necessary to increase an amount of the thermal initiator if a curing rate of the sealant is desired to be improved. However, excessive thermal initiator would affect the coating property of the sealant.